Usagi's Thoughts
by Sandiya
Summary: A much better name ^_^ It's still my collection of poetry. Reeeeeeeaaaaad...^^


My studies are just taking up all my time ~_~ But I did manage to have one more really big poem (well, a couple of poems ^_^;;) for you all today. It's a group of poems that take place in the first season. They're from Usagi to the other inner senshi. I call it...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
From The Mind of Tsukino Usagi  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
~...Luna...~  
  
I admit that when I first met you  
You seemed like a third parent, always scolding me  
But after all this time together, guardian  
You've showed me how to stand for the right to be free  
  
My life as I knew it was changed forever   
With your sudden open declaration   
I'm champion of justice, protector of our world?  
For some reason I didn't quite feel elation.  
  
It's frightening having the world's fate  
Rest on your hands, quick thinking, and jumping ability  
I mean, one mistake and the earth goes poof!  
Well, so that's a bit extreme, but isn't it a possibility?  
  
That's why I'm glad you're here with me  
We started this together, and we'll finish it the same  
I won't give up, not with you by my side  
And that's in the moon's name!  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
~...Ami...~  
  
When some people look at you, Ami-chan  
They think bright, intelligent girl with everything going for her  
When they look at me beside you  
I know they think I'm a ditzy klutz who's future a blur  
  
They were right about you, and about me as well  
I couldn't pass a test for sushi before!  
I started to, though, when a real friendship started between us  
It didn't seem so difficult or depressing anymore  
  
You have a really awesome talent  
For caring for others willingly, without a single grumble  
Even in your smile it shows that you pay them full attention  
I never thought someone so brilliant would be so humble  
  
The inspiration you gave me throughout this whole senshi thing  
Has given me mounds of strength and courage everyday   
Never stop being who you are, or who you want to be  
Because I know your abilities, and you can go all the way  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
~...Rei...~  
  
How many spats did we have a day?  
Three, four, fifteen, a gazillion and twenty...  
Look, it's been a week and I've already lost count!  
Could this be farther away from reality?  
  
Because when I think of reality, I think about battling  
And you've sure proven yourself there  
At first I saw you as the mystic Shinto miko at the Hikawa  
Yet now, as my fellow senshi, I can look beyond and stare  
  
Your soft voice sings as if it's beaming with glory  
Though it's your inner voice that really deafens my emotions  
I know your outer bossy personality is just a shield at times  
Because sometimes within, you are as speechless as an ocean  
  
I say now that you're the real spirit of the team  
And it's not just because of the fiery soul you were born with  
But also for helping me grow along with the others  
The leader within you, behind those burning eyes, is anything but a myth  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
~...Makoto...~  
  
You are tough, brave, and a loyal person  
I can't ever remember tasting treats better than yours   
And then there are some who are envious of these things  
So there are cries of "bully", "baka", and other things worse  
  
You're above that kind of stuff, Mako-chan!  
Don't try to get them back, ignore them better still  
No matter what they say or do, control your anger  
It's all a test of everlasting will  
  
Your care-free laugh fills the room  
Strangers would never know that you lost your family  
Even in the most saddening moments, you are the least likely to shed tears  
You listen more than talk...in a way most say is happily.  
  
My mother is a lot like you  
Or is it you are a lot like my mother?  
Well, senshi of Jupiter, either way I know this  
Your courageous, powerful key to survive is like no other.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
~...Minako...~  
  
It's fun to meet famous people   
And sometimes you feel like you know them personally  
But when I got to know you, Sailor V  
I realized my vision of you was farfetched, reasonably  
  
I knew you were heroic, and a really cool person  
But I didn't know how much we were alike  
We liked the same malls, the same kinds of guys   
It was so weird to finally be around my hero, but I was totally psyched!  
  
We're a lot like each other, you and me  
Remember that time you impersonated my hairstyle?  
That was awesome, but I think the curl at the bottom gave it away  
"Of course we're not really twins," we could've told people with a smile.  
  
I'm glad you've joined our group of four  
And we seem a lot more complete with you here   
With your solo experience, I can tell you're a great addition  
"Welcome to the Sailor Senshi!" we all will cheer.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako...I'll keep my vow.  
My vow to stick with you all through every bind  
Through youmas, villains, and the sort  
You're the best friends I could ever find  
  
Arigatou.  
  
~Usagi  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
  
There! That's done! ^_^ You surprised I finally rhymed? ^_^ Review if you want, I'd really appreciate it. I like to know when if my work is miserable (which it is, and it looks to me like it is now ~.~ Some parts are just so awful...) So, anyway, just tell me whatever, k? ^_~ Sayonara!  
  
~Firefly_Tomoe~  



End file.
